yumenikkifandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Music CD
官方CD ゆめにっき の ため の ワルツ g2.jpg|正常版封面 g1.jpg|マチゲリータ版封面 在yumenikki project企画中推出的梦日记第一张商业碟，为原作印象V+砖 作詞・作曲：マチゲリータ 歌：蒼姫ラピス 01 : ゆめにっき の ため の ワルツ 02 : ゆめ の うた 03 : ゆめ の おはなし 04 : ゆめにっき の ため の ワルツ (カラオケ) 05 : ゆめ の うた (カラオケ) 06 : ゆめ の おはな ゆめにっき サウンドトラック～ゆめのおと～ 完全版 yumenikki project企画梦日记十周年推出的商业碟，disc1为原作ost收录，disc2为INFINITY∞制作的arrange碟，碟二相当不错值得一听。初回附带的店铺特典请参照官网。 アーティスト 　　ききやま／INFINITY∞ ●DISC 1 01. ゆめのはじまり 02. ゆめにっき 03. ファミリィゲームで遊ぶ？ 04. NASU 05. カリンバ 他 50 曲 / ききやま ●DISC 2 01.ゆめにっき 02.ゆきとそら 03.オドル．オドル 04.jungle 05.ぜんまい向こう 06.てんきは　晴れ 07.nasu-beat-remix　なすびーとりみっくす 08.うちゅうのきおく 09.やさしいこだとおもってた 10.ゆめ　また　ゆめ 11.エレジー　-good　night- 同人CD 24EFFECTS / 24EFFECTS 颁布于M3-23 官网公开MP3档下载。梦日记相当有名的一张同人专集，参与阵容豪华，有V+大佬ゆうゆ，cosMo，kiichi，iroha参与改编，打完游戏以后强烈推荐听一遍，十足的入门砖。 01. white pool / ゆうゆ 02. Neon Flower / kiichi 03. ON THE AIR IN THE AIR / iroha(sasaki) 04. endleSSStation / ゆうゆ 05. 暗黒時代 / kiichi 06. 8bit脳 / kiichi 07. 9 A.M / alfred/snowman(kuma+iroha) 08. disregard / ゆうゆ 09. マドツキ・イン・ワンダーランド / cosMo 10. drip of / iroha(sasaki) 11. ダメ、ムリ / kiichi 12. おにさんこちら / iroha(sasaki) 13. 火星在住 / kiichi 14. 逃避行飛行 / ゆうゆ 15. 日記帳を閉じる日 / iroha(sasaki) SUBLIMINAL / 3x6 颁布于M3-22，应该是第一张梦日记的同人音乐，主要是印象曲，含两轨人声。3x6这个团体也是合作性质，本砖有歌姬深水チエ参与，另外一首マイ・ワールド・ドローン也推荐一听。 01. あああああああああああああああああああああ - 3x6 02. 际限なくテンパる - 3x6 feat. HARD GU.W-C.I & ESTA 03. Erode - Pilgrim 04. さかさまのゆめ - kanabun feat. 深水チエ 05. 43308- 3x6 06. walking tree -FUCKMAN 07. マイ・ワールド・ドローン - 3x6 feat. b a room e.p.　/ a lump of sugar 颁布于火星ピクニック1，由团体Kino Spoon制作， 由吉他等器乐演奏的纯音乐专集。 01_in my closet ゆめにっき 02_陽光とシーツ BGM_023 / あさせ 03_Private room BGM_034 / 部屋(夢) 04_その魔法 BGM_008 / ゆき 05_Pop off ゆめにっき bonus track Dreamy Perc / Windia 颁布于火星ピクニック1,由Windia制作，demo地址为sm19014857。由于笔者没有购买所以无法详细描述了（揍 01.ゆめのおく 02.Welcome to the Dondoko World 03.Ma Kalimba -Dondoko style- Bed Hair e.p. / kino Spoon 颁布于火星ピクニック2，由团体Kino Spoon制作。同样是吉他等乐器为主。 封面美如画 01. A Room 02. Day Light 03. Kennel 04. Apple Red Cheeks 05. DREAMZONE 23 06. Split Hair 07. Bed Hair 08. Always MADONNA & UROBOROS YUMETSUKKI / MT.KiKi 颁布于火星ピクニック2，由Mt.KiKi所作(似乎是欧美的老爷)，本家和二记的电音arrange碟，质量相当不错，由于作者没有具体列清单所以不太清楚还有无别的作品。 01.kiki's delivery service 02.friday of the purple hand 03.lucid's dreaming 04.thought experiments of the windmill 05.bonze of the poppy seed 06.the interpretation of dream 07.easter egg 08.black saturday 09.lord of the flies 10.reincarnation 11.snow noise 12.resurrection 13.formless realm 14.realm of the yellow springs 15.amoghasiddhi 16.fetal position 17.hatsuyume 18.a song to drive birds away 19.naraka 20.mental sketch modified 21.the monadology 22.madonna lily egg Reminiscence /ピロノメ綺思団 颁布于火星ピクニック2，由社团ピロノメ綺思団制作。 01.anamnesis 02.shore 03.ascension 04.wasteland 05.bewilderment 06.nothingness Birth Place / Near The Couch 颁布于火星ピクニック3，依旧由团体Kino Spoon制作，不过这张碟有几位新的作曲者（大老爷 参加 较该团之前两张而言进步明显，质量够硬值得一听。 01. Overture / Kino 02. 喧噪の内、花開く孤独 / 針生 03. drop off / Kino 04. language / oudn 05. become straight / 春樹 06. Birth Place / Kino 07. 手向ける花 / 針生 08. Curtain Call for Dream Diary / Kino 音日記 / Rain Lily White 国内第一张梦日记同人CD。于成都CD14首发，社团Rain Lily White出品。 包含钢琴，8bit，ambient等多种曲风，以及两首人声曲。bk为活页设计，有四张可替换封面。试听pv：sm24219498 01 . Intro / 霸天虎 02. Petrichor (白い花のイメージ曲) / 風灵狼 03. Dream Quest / Morven 04. Madotsuki's Seven Reveries/ Phelynorix 05. 眠り窓 / 霸天虎 feat.儚 06. Carving Memories / XironYuki 07. 水歩行線(水溜りの世界のイメージ曲） / 風灵狼 08. 涙のにっき / Davidsan 09. Step by Step / 風灵狼 10. 夢現 / 霸天虎 feat.雪璃音 11. Residents in Dreamland / Phelynorix Reverberation Of Dreams/ Rain Lily White 社团Rain Lily White第二作。采取了纸壳装帧，曲风多样共17曲。试听pv：sm29399226 详细特典与freetalk见主页。 1.Dream Diary　compose & lyrics:Fran_cui Vocal:雪璃音 2.Ogilffe arrange：風靈狼 3.夢の始まり arrange :Davidsan 4.Erusaert arrange：風靈狼 Harmonica:Kagenouta 5.Clouds Glide arrange：Morven 6.Lie arrange：Near The Couch 7.ふゆのあさせ arrange :Davidsan piano:Michael Junior flute:短調ガガ丸 8. the Nexus ～ Urotsuki's Walk compose:an Unnamed Artist 9.13 Steps Of Mr. Secom Masada arrange：ともしびあかり 10.Life Is But A Dream arrange:霸天虎 guitar:Velo City vocal:雪璃音 lyrics:亞平寧 11.Suerua arrange：風靈狼 12.ユメノイロ arrange：風靈狼 vocal & lyrics:湯幻月 13.The Last Word Of An Asteroid arrange:Velo City 14.Balcony To Slumberland arrange & compose：霸天虎 15.Goodnight Madotsuki arrange & piano:Davidsan Sax:PatchouLi 16.Madotsuki's Space Odyssey arrange:TodQ 17.Outro arrange:Velo City